turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Thaddeus Stevens
Weirdly enough, we actually have the minimum three for a Members of the U.S. Federalist Party (Stevens, Adams, Hamilton). IF HT actually did ANYTHING with the Federalist Party, I'd say let's create the category. Based on his publication schedule (which is astonishingly light--nothing officially slated for 2010, with the 2nd HW being unofficial) I don't see said category growing. TR 16:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't we also have Madison? ::We do. Last I looked, his duration as a Federalist was the same length the average person takes to finish a cup of coffee, so I forgot all about him. TR 19:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's weird. Useful, I'm less sure. I'd say go for it if there were any hope of growth, but as is . . . ::I'm ok with not. I only thought of it because I found out Stevens was a Federalist. A fact I did not previously know. And now that I do know, I find my life has not been altered one bit. TR 19:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::News to me as well. I would be more enthusiastic about creating the category if the Federalism of any of the people named had the least bit to do with their roles in HT's story. Stevens is in for being a Republican, Adams for a post-POD cameo in ADF and for looking constipated on a five-dollar bill in TL-191 (and by the way I would say he deserves a bill. Maybe strip Jackson and Grant of their denominations--I've always found them the two least worthy--and give them to Adams and your namesake. As for Hamilton--I don't remember him being in HT at all. Ive got half a mind to make him a Candidate for Deletion, not that that category ever amounted to much. Turtle Fan 07:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If memory serves, his name was thrown around after Flora quoted Jefferson in TVO, so there is some basis for the article. TR 17:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :As for the surprisingly light schedule--I agree with the modifier "astonishing"--I know we've batted around the possibility before, but do you think maybe HT really is getting ready to hang up his hat? Maybe the rash of short stories he's given to Tor the last few months are his way of weaning him and his readers from one another. Turtle Fan 04:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, he did turn 60 recently. If he were in any other profession, he'd be nearing retirement age. Or maybe he has a few contracts in final negotiations as we speak. Personally, I'd be ok with him devoting his attention to one series of novels and short stories for a while. TR 04:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::We've speculated on his nearing retirement before, and in each case he does then pull out a rash of new contracts. I suppose it could go either way, couldn't it. Turtle Fan 06:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ''The Guns of the South'' The GotS subsection might be one for hist refs. It's just a cock and bull story that Rhoodie made up to scare Lee, and I'm pretty sure Stevens doesn't play any further role in the novel.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:34, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :No, but it's significant as the first warning sign to the reader that Rhoodie's intentions are not what they seem. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:04, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. Moreover, Stevens is contemporary to the story, and Lee's perception of Stevens means Lee actually believes Rhoodie at first. TR (talk) 15:23, October 1, 2016 (UTC)